According to the American Dental Association, a major source of bad breath in healthy people is microbial deposits on the tongue, where a bacterial coating harbors organisms and debris that contribute to bad breath. The tongue is a haven for the growth of microorganisms since the papillary nature of the tongue surface creates a unique ecological site that provides an extremely large surface area, favoring the accumulation of oral bacteria. Anaerobic flora and bacteria residing on the tongue play an important role in the development of chronic bad breath commonly called halitosis. In general, the bacteria produce volatile sulfur compounds (VSC). If there is enough buildup of the sulfur compounds, the result can be lead bad breath or oral malodor.
While bladed tongue scrapers have been used in the past, these scrapers are inadequate in respect to their effectiveness on the soft tissue surface of the tongue. Broad flat scraping blades are limited in their ability to reach between the papillae where the bacteria and microdebris have collected. Moreover, notwithstanding the benefits to be gained by any ability to clean the tongue, some users avoid the use of such blades because of lack of comfort on the tongue surface.
Hence, there is a need for an oral care implement with a tongue cleanser that provides effective removal of the tongue bacteria and other debris while maintaining comfort to the user.